Just Friends
by 808HawaiiOG
Summary: One-Shot: Jane doesn't want to stay at her apartment and decides to go to Maura's instead, leading to an awkward and surprising revelation. Rated T for language. Angie Harmon and Sasha Alexander make a cameo (somewhat) in the story... :) I do not own Rizzoli or Isles.


**A/N**: I'm new to this side of entertainment and, honestly, had no idea what brought me to write this. This is my first fanfiction story ever posted, so I'm clueless, but I'll get it! I would love criticism, really! It would be an honor! Thank you very much and enjoy :) I realize that Angie Harmon and Sasha Alexander seem happily married, they are wonderful women. The only thing I want is for Rizzoli & Isles to get together, not Harmon and Alexander because, again, they are happily married :)

After getting back on the job and resolving her conflict with Maura (for shooting Paddy Doyle) Jane decided that this time she would go to her house, Maura's, instead of her own. The fight between the two women left Jane feeling depressed and unable to deal with life's activities; she hadn't cleaned her apartment during the entire predicament and ensuing tension after Doyle had recovered. Jane's mother, Angela, complained to Jane that she would never get a man if she didn't learn how to clean house. After Angela tried convincing her daughter into cleaning the apartment for the umpteenth time, Jane prohibited her mother from entering her apartment.

That was the end of that. When Jane pulled up in Maura's driveway, she took a deep breath and exhaled. The two women had finally come to terms with each other, but it could get awkward between them sometimes.

Jane got out of her car, secured it and debated if she should knock on the door or let herself in. She knew that Maura didn't mind if she just walked through the door, but things were different now; Jane had been to Maura's only a few times since BPD had finally taken down Doyle.

"Do you want to come inside?" Maura arrived at the door, "Jane?"

"Maura! How'd you know I was here?"

Maura smiled, "I heard your car pull up in my driveway." She moved aside, "Come in, I'll get you a beer."

Jane followed Maura, but gravitated towards the plush couch. Without thinking, Jane took her boots off and rested her legs on the coffee table. She heard Maura preparing her own drink: wine.

Maura slapped her legs off the table, then handed her a cold bottle of beer, "You can watch TV if you'd like." She sat next to her, "Jane, you don't have to be uncomfortable around me anymore."

Jane shrugged, "Who said I was uncomfortable?" She took a sip of beer, "I am not uncomfortable!" She turned on the TV; the show was broadcasting celebrity exploits, "You watch this kind of stuff?"

"I certainly do not!" Maura defended herself.

"Are you sure? I caught you watching _Jersey Shore_ once." Jane chuckled. Her strawberry blonde friend gulped down her wine, something that was unusual because she reveled in drinking it slow.

Maura shook her head, "Oh don't bring that up again! I told you that it was for ethnic graphic research."

Jane rolled her eyes and chuckled again. "Of course, Doctor Isles, I believe you."

Maura set her wine down, "If you want proof Detective Rizzoli, I have-,"

Jane hushed Maura and pointed at the television screen, "Look! Those two women, the ones who look like us!" Jane was amazed that her life was on-screen, she was more amazed by the producers of the show: they had found lookalikes! "How cool is it that we get our own TV show? I mean, not everything is the same but most of it is accur-,"

"Shh!" Maura took the remote from Jane and turned up the volume.

"Did you just shush-,"

"Be quiet!" Maura pointed at the screen. All of this was happening live; fans waited expectantly for two actresses to step out of the restaurant also surrounding the man who was speaking. Jane and Maura sat together, listening to what Angie Harmon and Sasha Alexander had to say about their new relationship with each other.

Maura turned off the TV and announced suddenly, "I love you as a friend, so I could never see myself with you."

Jane feigned hurt, placing a hand on her chest and exhaled deeply, "Maura! That's so insulting! Who _wouldn't_ want to be with me?"

"Don't flatter yourself Jane Rizzoli." Maura chuckled. Jane crossed her arms; Maura looked back at her and smiled awkwardly, "I mean of course there are many people who would be happy to be in a serious relationship with you. But I could never be, you understand, don't you?"

Jane leaned into Maura, just close enough so that Maura could feel her breath against her ears. She whispered, "You don't know what you're missing." Jane smiled and took a swig of the last of her beer, "I honestly can_not_ see myself with you either!"

Maura nodded, "I'm just amazed that those two actually hooked in with each other!"

Jane face-palmed herself at Maura's expression, "Hooked up Maura! The expression is hooked _up_."

Maura waved away the comment and decided, instead, to elaborate on a topic that was familiar to both women: "The male penis, can you believe, must have regular erections to keep its rather interesting-,"

"Really, Maura? Okay, how on earth did we start _this _topic?" Jane rolled her eyes, "Can we just watch some TV? Or, I know!" Jane raised her index finger; it was getting colder now that the winter was coming up. Jane knew that Maura had some tasty coffee beans and, this time, didn't mind how long it would take for her to make a cup. She smiled at her bright idea, "Let's watch some porn!" Jane thought about what she had just said and tried to dismiss the idea, but Maura took it somewhere else.

"Did you know that men find a woman's face more attractive than any other body part while watching porn?"

"Uh, how do you know that? Wait! Don't answer that! First of all, I was talking about coffee. Let's make coffee! Y'know coffee porn!" Jane nodded, got up from the couch and went into Maura's kitchen. Maura followed suit and they both looked at the coffee machine. Jane reached to touch it, "Let's make coffee por-,"

Maura slapped her hand away, "You might break it," Maura smiled innocently, "You can watch, but don't touch." Jane rolled her eyes and regretted bringing up the idea. As she watched Maura prepare the first cup of coffee, she paced around her friend and twirled her hair through her fingers, causing another uncomfortable conversation about relieving sexual tension.


End file.
